Five Times the Trickster Misused His Power
by LilCassandra
Summary: Kooza-verse: Based on the five creatures the Trickster misused his power with and the one that turned the tables. Prologue to "Capturing a Butterfly". Rated for adult situations and a whole mess of dub!con.
1. Charivari Girl

When Trickster had first created this world, he preferred to rule from the sidelines. He took the role of a clockmaker, creating the mechanism and setting it into motion, then simply standing back and watching it continue on its own. It wasn't an act of kindness, however. Trickster simply loved to watch as things tore themselves apart, finding amusement in the most intense suffering he could conjure, and he wanted to see how quickly this newest experiment would do just that.

After some time, he grew bored with the watching and began to slip into the world, unnoticed, knowing that none would recognize a creator they have never once seen. He found a few of the creatures solitary and excelling in their own acts, a few coupled off, but still a larger number that simply stayed as a group. It was hard to tell them apart, all of them identical in their red and gold, the only real difference being between the women and the men. They were all so innocent and wide-eyed, so obsessed with seeing who could jump the highest, that they seemed like children to him.

He sat near them, a clear contrast, and simply watched. It was then that he noticed one of the girls, a small waif, that simply couldn't excel as her friends did. No matter what she tried, she couldn't jump as high, fly as gracefully, or even look as beautiful as the rest of them. It was clear from the expression on her face that she realized the deficiency, and Trickster laughed to himself as he realized his target.

_This will be almost too simple…_

As the group ran off to find some other amusement, the girl trailed behind, finally slowing down and sniffling pathetically. She looked after them but didn't follow, so dejected that she walked straight into Trickster as he had come up behind her. Her surprise quickly gave way to shyness as she stared at the ground rather than at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. With a gentleness any more experienced woman would have instantly seen as fake, he lifted her chin so that they looked at one another, and held her close. In moments, she was sobbing into his arms pathetically.

As she looked to him for comfort, Trickster misused his influence for the first time, leaning down until his lips met hers. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, sighing and staring at him with adorably giddy eyes.

Already bored by such an inexperienced little thing, he pulled away and smiled again. Allowing the smile to fall, his eyes regained the malice they normally carried, and he pushed her away.

"My mistake for going after the leftovers rather than an actual prize."

Trickster left her there alone, sobbing again, and smiled to himself, thinking it a rather good start to working through the ranks in his world.


	2. Juggler's Wife

**Warnings: Infidelity and oral sex. Nothing major.**

As Juggler's costume once again captured the light and reflected it directly into Trickster's eyes, he asked himself for the hundredth time why he had ever allowed this clown into his world. It seemed the idiot would never give him any peace, and this latest costume had become the last straw. Looking down in annoyance, he watched the Juggler's graceful wife dancing to the music, and reminded himself that the man wasn't a total loss. At least he had brought something pretty to distract from his egotistical act. The woman looked up and caught Trickster's eye, smiling at him flirtatiously. He pitied her, really. Her husband was so in love with himself that it was doubtful he gave her the attention she deserved.

_And slinking around in that outfit, it's obvious she's looking for something_.

He gestured at her and towards the batlacan, inwardly cheering as she knowingly walked into the tent and closed the drapes. Just as quickly, Trickster ran down and joined her, the Juggler too full of himself to notice the noise or his missing wife.

In the dim light, Trickster could see the woman looking at him coquettishly, and approached her. He had as little use for a creature advertising her wares for all the world to see as he did for the little broken thing he had played with in the previous week, but the quick fix was awfully tempting.

The woman approached him, cooing, "I know my husband annoys you, dear, and you've threatened him enough, so I propose an exchange. Do what you want with me, and leave my husband in peace?"

His eyes nearly started out of his sockets. This couldn't possibly be easier. He had no intention of actually throwing the fool out, seeing as he kept some of the younger creatures entertained, but it would satisfy the sadist within him to ravish his wife. At his nod, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. Her perfume nearly gagged him with his strength, and as she began to draw her fingers down his chest, he figured to get this over with quickly as long as he still had the resolve. Grabbing her shoulders, he pushed her onto her knees.

She got the point quickly, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his member. She began to tease him, but he wasn't about to allow her to take control of this situation, so he ground his hips against her and she took him into her mouth. Closing his eyes, he imagined what Juggler would think if he saw his pretty little wife like this. Whatever she was, she was certainly talented at this, though where she got the experience with such a prat for a husband was a question he didn't want to know the answer to. It wasn't long before he released in her mouth, holding her by the hair so she was forced to swallow all of it.

Looking down at her, he saw her make up smeared, her hair disheveled from where he pulled it, and smiled to himself. Trickster pulled her up and began to drag her towards the entrance as she attempted to compose herself, but he shoved her out before she had the chance. As Juggler looked at her and they began to argue, Trickster laughed evilly and walked away, searching for his next target.


	3. Pickpocket

**Warnings: Slash, though not fully carried out. Skip if offended.**

On his many visits to the human world, Trickster had frittered away hours at the movies. He was particularly fond of the old silent film comedies and often missed watching them. Looking down at the chaos below him, though, made him wonder if one should be careful what they wish for. Pickpocket being chased by the police was something straight out of a Keystone Cops skit! They blew their whistles, the noise a screech in Trickster's ears, and they somehow managed to be thwarted by the clown at every turn.

This time was just a tad bit different, and Trickster wondered how he could use the situation to his advantage. The police were just about to close in on the thief for the first time. With a casual gesture, Trickster allowed a trap door to open. The thief noticed it and glanced about to find who had done it, noticing the Trickster on the batlacan and saluting his thanks. With a graceless leap, he jumped through the door, and it was closed behind him. The cops arrived a split second too late and Trickster sent them into opposite directions. Smiling to himself, he walked down the batlacan and leaped through the opening, joining Pickpocket in the underground darkness.

Pacing, Pickpocket breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"You do, don't you?"

Wary at Trickster's too casual tone, he looked over his benefactor. "Alright, what do you want?"

Trickster approached the man, circling him as he traced a finger along his shoulders. The nervousness in the other man's frame was deliciously apparent.

"I'm not gay or anything."

"And neither am I. I'm simply myself. But you, yourself, admitted you owe me. I'm a bit too lazy to find someone else at the moment, so I suppose you'll do."

Trickster had long ago noticed the man was handsome enough in his own way. More powerful than mere attraction was the lure of trapping and forcing a creature notorious for evading capture.

Trickster continued, "I'm sure you've taken care of yourself often enough. It isn't difficult to give another man what you've given yourself, no?"

Pickpocket's eyes darted about as he considered his options. Other than the one presented to him now, none surfaced. He sighed and turned towards Trickster, following as he leaned far too seductively against the closest wall. He unbuttoned the man's pants and slipped his hand inside. Trickster was already hard, his eyes darker with desire as the hand began to move. Growing closer to his release, he yanked the man closer with his tie, flicking his fingers over the thief's pants.

"I dare you to tell me you aren't enjoying this just a little bit."

At his lack of witty comeback, Trickster smirked, leaning his head back against the wall as his breath became shallow. It was intoxicating to watch the man's fear and uncertainty, and he quickly reached his climax. Pickpocket jumped and pulled his hand away. Trickster gestured and cleaned both of them up. Rearranging his suit, he patted the man on the head like a dog and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Pickpocket," he casually remarked as he left. "Try not to get in trouble again. That really wasn't remarkable enough to warrant a repeat."

The thief's stunned silence was all the answer he required as he leisurely returned to the surface.


	4. Teeterboard Artist

**Author's Note: This one, surprisingly, has no gratuitous sex. Wow! Still the same wonderful Trickster attributes, but you'll have to wait for the next chapter for smut.**

Only a few individuals in his world worked as a group, and Trickster usually avoided them. They were much more difficult to pick out of a crowd. Other than the broken little charivari girl he had first kissed, he had kept to more solitary creatures. After all, what was the point of a game if it actually involved work?

It surprised him that one of the group creatures actually caught his attention. Like the first little trollop, she stood out, but not out of a defect. She outshone all of those around her. If any of the other creatures jumped, she would jump twice as high simply to outsmart them. Trickster could appreciate such a trait. He watched as two men jumped onto the see-saw, the girl launched into the air, somersaulting three times, and gracefully landing on her feet with a smile. The curve of her body underneath the sheer fabric of her clothes combined with the stunt did little to mask her charms from him, and Trickster enjoyed what he saw. Whether or not he would act on the slight impulse depended on how easy the kill would be.

A few days passed and he barely remembered the girl. He saw a figure in white practicing alone and walked closer to find what it was, surprised to see her practicing flips on her own. It didn't surprise him, considering her skill far surpassed the rest, though he did congratulate himself on a serendipitous sense of timing. Slowly, Trickster walked closer, allowing enough noise to enter his walk so that she turned and saw him. He smiled seductively and was rewarded with a small smile back.

"You really do outshine them, you know," he observed. She blushed, stuttering her thanks, as he continued, "Why stay in a group when you know you can do better?"

The girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to say. He pretended to be patient with her as he walked closer and lifted her chin with his hand, staring deep into her eyes. Their was a steel there that surprised him further, made him wonder if this was one to use, but he pushed that aside. Sentiment wasn't a strong point for him.

"I just…I don't like being alone. That's all."

_Perfect_.

"And yet, aren't you? I know none of the men touch you. The women all stare at you with jealousy. Can you truly say you aren't alone with them?"

She shook her head in argument, and Trickster used the distraction to pull her close, attempting to come up with a new angle to his game. Simply using and leaving these creatures was beginning to grow dull. He knew there had to be a way to spice it up, but wasn't sure how.

Rustling behind them startled her, and he turned to see a few of the other girls had walked by, staring daggers at the one he held. An idea snapped into his head. Kissing her softly, he allowed her to melt into his touch before pulling her towards the staircase, keeping them just out of sight. Trickster pulled her into his lap and allowed her to straddle him. The kisses continued, deeper, far more passionate than he thought her capable of. Her whimpers and caresses managed to arouse him, but it wasn't what he was searching for. Forcing himself to not listen to her sounds, he instead listened for those around them, waiting for another movement.

Trickster heard the group approaching. Cupping his hands over her breasts to keep her distracted, he maneuvered them both so that they were just in view of anyone that passed by. He looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the same women that had looked at the girl with such disdain. When he was sure they were fully in view, he ghosted his fingertips over her sex, making her jump and moan loud enough to attract their attention.

The girls were all shocked at what they had clearly seen. They began to gossip amongst themselves, pointedly looking in her direction. Trickster shoved the girl off his lap, laughing at her dazed expression.

"If you thought you were alone before, little girl, I'm sure you'll look back at such memories fondly compared to how they'll treat you now."

He saw the words sink in as she turned and saw the small crowd that had formed. Her skin turned white, fear and worry in her eyes as she almost cried. With a flourish, Trickster turned and left her on the stairwell, climbing it to find a better view of his kingdom.


	5. Chair Balancer

**Warnings: Suggestive slash and, for once, no dub!con!**

The singers in Trickster's world weren't the most beautiful creatures, but the moment they began to sing, that small fact was quickly ignored. They could completely change the current of energy just by altering the pitch of their voices. Yet, for some reason, they were remarkably humble about it. Trickster had no qualms showing off his power. It confused him, but anger outdid the confusion. He couldn't possibly allow someone else to have such power without knocking them down a few notches.

The main singer had no clearly visible weaknesses, so Trickster turned to the second. She was an absolutely lovely creature in her own right. They had danced when he inhabited the guise of the Skeleton King, and he couldn't deny he was attracted to her. He heard her voice and hurried to find what she sang for. His breath caught for a moment at the sight. Her ebony skin was absolutely beautiful contrasted to the cream color of her dress. Trickster noticed the stairway had moved slightly more forward, and he turned his head to figure out what exactly she was staring at. His eyes followed the tower of chairs twenty feet above their heads and saw Chair Balancer gracefully completing a one-handed handstand.

Momentarily distracted, he watched the man with his mouth agape. He truly was the most beautiful male specimens in his realm. Trickster heard the woman sing again and noticed that her voice was full of a longing he instantly recognized. She lusted after Chair Balancer as much as Trickster did.

The man had not looked down at his musical accompaniment for a single moment. It was as if she was invisible to him. Trickster merged into the darkness as he watched the man begin to disassemble the tower, lowering the chairs to his helpers below. Finally, he jumped onto the ground, landing in a crouch. The woman's voice caught in her throat and she scurried away, too nervous to speak to him. Only then did Trickster allow himself to become apparent.

He didn't want to abuse this man. If anything, he wanted to make him scream in ecstasy. But if having one amazing encounter could allow him to hurt the singer, well then why not? It wasn't as if he were expending energy on it.

Trickster approached the man wearing his most seductive smile. The man's eyes looked over his body appreciatively, and they both approached one another until they were only centimeters apart. When the tension became palpable, Chair Balancer reached forward and roughly kissed Trickster. He pulled away in surprise at not having made the first move, but quickly overcame the shock and returned the kiss. The man's fingers moved down Trickster's chest and he became lost in sensation.

He couldn't remember how they reached the tented portion of the batlacan, or exactly who took off their clothes first. All he could recall through the raw pleasure of the memories was the sensation of the man entering him slowly, feeling a fullness that made him cry out. Their lovemaking was slow, sensual, an experience he had never before gone through. After they were both spent, they lay in one another's arms, neither bothering to speak. No words were necessary.

When Chair Balancer rose and kissed Trickster good-bye, he almost regretted watching the other man exit. It had been an amazing encounter and one he might consider repeating. He replaced his clothing and exited the curtained batlacan. Outside, he was momentarily startled to find the singer he had previously watched. It was clear she had seen Chair Balancer exit the same area and had put two and two together. Her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought maybe…"

"You thought what? He would be interested in you? I can't say whether or not he is, though the better question would be whether or not he's interested in women at all," he chuckled, leaving her behind.

Trickster felt a calmness he hadn't in ages. He ascended the stairs and leaned against the first balcony, watching the world below him. There was no need to interfere. Action would only make his contentment vanish. Below him, he saw a trapeze descend, and settled in to watch the next show.


	6. Epilogue

**Warnings: None! Enjoy!**

Trickster watched the Trapeze Girl from his perch and his breath caught in his throat. She was the most beautiful creature in his kingdom and he hadn't even known she existed. As he watched, the girl blew kisses to the masses below her, seemingly flirting with any creature regardless of sex. His eyes turned cold in jealousy. No, he couldn't allow her to be anyone's. He deserved the best, and if she was such, then he would have her.

He conjured his clothing so that it changed to reds and gold. Now matching the girl, Trickster descended the staircase, gesturing to the other creatures to leave them. Up above on the trapeze, the girl smiled down. He returned the glance, bowed, and left her alone in the darkness.

The game had begun.


End file.
